


Chandelier [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Character Study, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video partially made just to prove I could make a video to this song. Success! (Flashing lights warning at about the minute mark. Nothing too bad, but it is present.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier [fanvid]




End file.
